Missing You
by PaamSpunk
Summary: Essa Oneshot é Elounor e conta um dia na vida deles após Louis voltar pra casa após uma tour com a One Direction. Antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de agradecer a Gi por ler a fic antes que todos e aprová-la! Minha primeira fic de 1D/Elounor. Espero que gostem comentem!


POV Louis

Havia quase 40 dias que estávamos em turnê pela Ásia. A nossa volta pra casa estava programada para daqui dois dias, mas nosso manager nos avisou que teríamos que voltar o mais rápido possível, pois teríamos algumas entrevistas e gravações pra fazer, então tivemos poucas horas apenas pra organizar nossas coisas e correr pro aeroporto. Não deu tempo nem mesmo de avisar em casa que estávamos voltando antes do tempo.

Eleanor não pode ir comigo por causa da faculdade, e muito menos havia falado com minha família por dias e também estava morrendo de saudades. Essa era a única parte difícil de estar numa das maiores bandas do momento: a saudade de casa e da família. Com o resto eu podia lidar.

Cheguei em casa de madrugada e teria que levantar cedo no outro dia então não fiz nada além de dormir.

Se tive 3 horas de sono naquela noite foram muitas. Estava quebrado. Quase 1 horas de vôo após uma tour e ainda 3 horas de sono é pra acabar com qualquer um. Não tive tempo de tomar café, pois a van já estava me esperando na porta para nos levar pro local da entrevista.

O dia foi bem corrido, mas entre um take e outro, achei um tempinho pra pelo menos avisar que havia chegado.

_De: Louis  
Para: Mary  
Mensagem: Bom dia! Cheguei antes da hora. A senhora pode passar lá em casa hoje pra dar uma ajeitada em casa? Obrigado, Louis._

Ok, Mary era minha salva vidas. Sempre que precisava ela vinha limpar minha casa. Não sou muito bagunceiro. Aprendi a ser organizado por causa das tours. Quando morava com Harry era terrível. Nós dois éramos bagunceiros e o apartamento era uma loucura! Mas desde o ano passado morava sozinho em Londres e como não tinha tempo pra nada, gritava Mary. Eleanor passava alguns dias da semana comigo, mas por causa da faculdade ainda era mais fácil pra ela dormir na casa dos pais.

_De: Lou  
Para: Minha Pequena  
Mensagem: Bom dia, amor! Ta na aula? Tenho uma surpresa. Adivinha!_

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem: Bom dia! To na aula sim! Surpresa? Não faço idéia. _

_De: Lou  
Para: Minha Pequena  
Mensagem: Você nunca adivinha quando digo que tenho uma surpresa. Não sei nem porque insisto ha_

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem: lol é porque você sempre me surpreende fazendo coisas que nunca imagino que faria._

_De: Lou  
Para: Minha Pequena  
Mensagem: Mas dessa vez não fiz nada. É só que voltei antes do tempo. To em Londres._

Então me chamaram pra gravar mais alguma coisa e quando voltei, além da mensagem tinham 5 ligações perdidas dela.

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem 1: Mentira! Chegou quando? Porque não me avisou? Porque voltou antes? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Mensagem 2: Lou?  
Mensagem 3: LOUIS!  
Mensagem 4: Me atende!_

_De: Lou  
Para: Minha Pequena  
Mensagem: Calma, amor! Não houve nada. Só que tínhamos que gravar umas coisas e algumas entrevistas pra dar então voltamos essa madrugada. Não avisei antes porque não queria te acordar._

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem: Não me mata de susto, seu gay! Então que bom que voltou. Então hoje à tarde vou adiantar meus trabalhos da faculdade e vou pro seu apartamento de noite. _

_De: Lou  
Para: Minha Pequena  
Mensagem: Gay? Preciso te provar de novo? ha_

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem: Vou adorar... lol_

_De: Lou  
Para Minha Princera  
Mensagem 1: haha me aguarde então.  
Mensagem 2: Pequena, vou chegar tarde, não precisa me esperar se quiser. Preciso ir agora. Te amo e to morrendo de saudades suas._

_De: Els  
Para: Príncipe  
Mensagem: Te amo e não vejo a hora de ver você. S2_

O dia foi uma loucura! Já era tarde da noite quando cheguei em casa cansado após um longo dia de gravação para nosso próximo clipe e entrevista para alguma revista teen qualquer. Entrei em silêncio, pois sabia que Eleanor estaria dormindo. Joguei as chaves e meu celular em cima da mesa e pendurei o casaco na porta. Na cozinha havia um bilhete que ela havia escrito para mim. "Lou, queria te esperar acordada, mas estou com dor de cabeça, então vou deitar cedo. Me acorde quando chegar. Deixei algo pronto pra você comer no forno porque sei que você vai chegar com fome. Ah, sua mãe ligou, ela e suas irmãs estão vindo pra Londres no final de semana. Te amo e estou morrendo de saudades, Els".

Não comi o que ela tinha feito, estava sem fome. Após tomar um banho, entrei no quarto e Eleanor estava deitada na minha cama com uma de minhas camisetas. Juro que se ela não tivesse dito no bilhete que estava com dor de cabeça, a teria acordado, mas apenas dei um beijo na cabeça dela e deitei a abraçando. Ela resmungou um pouco mas não acordou. Logo em seguida apaguei de sono ao seu lado.

Acordei e parecia que havia dormido por décadas. Em que ano estamos? 2020? Sinto que realmente precisava dessas muitas horas de sono pois havia trabalhado duro nas ultimas semanas. Eleanor ainda estava deitada comigo em meus braços. Me mexi e ela levantou o rosto e me olhou de forma doce.

- Bom dia, amor. – disse e sua voz dava a entender que ela também havia dormido por tempo demais comigo.

- Bom dia, amor. – falei depositando um beijo na testa dela e ela fez bico. – O que foi?

- Tava com saudades e só ganho um beijo na testa? – ela falou com um meio riso no rosto. Gargalhei.

- Você não existe, pequena! – me deitei em cima dela e a enchi de beijos pelo rosto todo enquanto ela ria e suas mãos iam para dentro da minha camisa do pijama. Parei com a brincadeira e a olhei sério. – Também estava morrendo de saudades – a beijei. No começo nosso beijo era leve e tranqüilo como se quiséssemos matar a saudade de cada centímetro um do outro, mas algum tempo depois o beijo foi ficando sério e profundo e nossas respirações aceleradas e a essa altura, minha camisa já estava em algum canto do quarto, junto com a camiseta que ela vestia. Mas é claro que alguma coisa tinha que estragar o momento, ou não me chamaria Louis atrapalhado Tomlinson. Minha barriga roncou de fome e foi tão alto que ela começou a rir e acabou com toda a graça do momento. – Merda de necessidades fisiológicas. – eu disse e ela riu ainda mais. Deitei ao nado dela e ela se debruçou ao meu lado.

- Você jantou ontem? – ela perguntou

- Na verdade não. Vi seu bilhete, mas nem passei perto da cozinha. Estava cansado demais pra qualquer coisa além de um banho e dormir. To morrendo de fome!

- Também estou. Vou tomar um banho e preparo alguma coisa pra nós comer, tudo bem? – ela me deu um beijo rápido e se levantou.

Fiquei a assistindo entrar no banho resistindo com todas as minhas forças a não entrar no chuveiro junto com ela. Mas eu tinha outros planos. Quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro fui pra cozinha e eu mesmo preparei nosso café da manhã/tarde. Já eram quase 3 da tarde. Meu celular tocou e era o Harry. Atendi e ele estava me xingando.

- O caralho, atender celular pra quê, né?

- Quem morreu?

- Ninguém, mas você teria um funeral pra ir caso não atendesse o celular. Você tem noção que se não fosse por uma fã eu teria dormido na rua por sua causa?

- Harry, respira e fale minha língua.

- A chave da minha casa e minha carteira estava no bolso do meu casaco que você me roubou ontem. Não tinha ninguém na minha casa e simplesmente não consegui entrar. Liguei pra você mas você não atende essa porra. Fiquei sentado na entrada de casa por quase 2 horas e se não fosse uma fã pra me salvar e pagar um hotel pra mim eu teria morrido na rua. – Harry se explicava e eu chorava de rir de imaginar a cena.

- Você, por algum momento, pensou em ligar na minha casa? Ou mesmo andar por pouco mais de 1 Km e vir buscar sua chave?

- Err... não. – é claro que não, estávamos falando de Harry Styles.

- Harry você me mata de preguiça de tanta lerdeza. Vem buscar porque to com a Els aqui.

- Posso ir agora? Quero ir pra casa...

- Vem logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Desliguei o telefone e logo ouvi que Eleanor estava saindo do banho. Corri para terminar nosso café da manhã. Estava preparando algo no fogo quando ela me abraçou por trás.

- Deixa eu aproveitar esse momento porque não dura pra sempre. Não é todo dia que vemos você no fogão – Ri porque sabia que era verdade.

- Pequena, termina de arrumar a mesa por mim? Vou por uma camisa, Harry está vindo aqui buscar a carteira e as chaves da casa dele que ficou no bolso do casaco dele que estava usando.

Quando voltei pra cozinha, a cena que vi, me deixou na dúvida se xingava primeiro ou matava de uma vez. Eleanor estava na mesa com cara de decepcionada enquanto Harry, ao seu lado, comia tudo o que eu havia preparado pra nós dois.

- Cara, você é o melhor amigo do mundo, estava morrendo de fome! Aquele hotel não tinha nem serviço de quarto, quanto mais café da manhã! – Ele disse assim que me viu. Dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Seu idiota! Imbecil! Eu preparei esse café da manhã pra Eleanor e você estragou tudo! Você não precisava só da sua chave? – disse me sentando à mesa ao lado de Els.

- Ah! Mals aí. – Ele disse, mas continuou comendo – Eleanor, pode casar porque ele já passou no teste.

- Harry... – falei esfregando meus olhos

- Cara, tava com saudades do seu café, vou vir mais vezes tomar aqui.

- Harry! – disse já quase perdendo minha paciência.

- que foi?

- Sua chave e sua carteira estão em cima da mesa da sala...

- Ok! Ok! Entendi, estou indo já. – Harry se levantou da mesa e roubou uma banana – Obrigado pelo café de qualquer maneira – disse acenando com a banana. – Te ligo mais tarde.

Assim que ele saiu podemos tomar nosso café em paz. Ficamos ali na mesa conversando por um bom tempo, ela contava como havia sido os últimos testes da faculdade e eu contava sobre a tour. Me levantei pra arrumar a cozinha mas ela me impediu.

- Você já fez demais por hoje – disse rindo e me abraçou – Obrigada pelo café. Estava delicioso e eu amei, apesar do Harry ter comido metade das coisas. – A beijei com carinho.

- Prometo fazer de novo sem Harry pra atrapalhar.

- Agora vai e deixa que eu arrumo tudo por aqui. – ela disse me empurrando pra fora da cozinha.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui pra sala e fiquei procurando algo que prestasse na TV mas não tinha nada de interessante então fui pro piano. Fazia tempo que não tocava. Com a correria da tour, gravações e entrevistas, mal tive tempo de tocar nada por semanas. Comecei a dedilhar algumas notas e tive algumas novas idéias. Estávamos ainda escrevendo pra o nosso próximo cd e esse arranjo ficaria legal com a letra que eu havia criado outro dia. Alguns minutos depois Eleanor sentou no chão ao lado do piano.

- Que linda! Canta de novo? Não ouvi do começo... – Sorri e cantei mais uma vez. - Adorei! Música nova? – Ela perguntou.

- Escrevi uns dias atrás e agora sentei aqui no piano criei a melodia. Vem aqui – a chamei e ela sentou-se ao meu lado. – Prestou atenção na letra?

- Claro, é linda!

- Escrevi pensando em você – dei um beijo no rosto dela.

- Mentira! Deus! Você é o melhor namorado do mundo! O Mais lindo, o mais fofo, o mais tudo! Obrigada, eu amei! Ainda não acredito... Canta de novo? – Ela falava e eu ria

- Só não sei se vai entrar pro cd. Só mostrei pro Liam, Niall e Zayn até agora. Eles gostaram, mas ainda não mostramos pro produtor. Estava querendo mostrar ela totalmente pronta. Na próxima reunião pretendo mostrar.

- Não tem problema se não entrar pro cd. Eu amei e é isso o que importa. Minha música... Nunca pensei que teria uma. Canta? – Ri e cantei mais uma vez. Quando terminei e olhei pra ela, ela estava chorando. – Obrigada. – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas e rindo.

- Eu quem devo agradecer. Obrigado, minha pequena. Se não fosse por você, eu não sei se suportaria tudo isso sozinho. Você me mantém com os pés no chão, com a cabeça no lugar e, o mais importante, vivo. – A abracei e no segundo seguinte estávamos nos beijando. Levantei do piano.

- Vem, te preciso. – sussurrei no ouvido dela e a puxei comigo em direção ao quarto.

POV Eleanor

Entramos no quarto e Louis me prendeu contra a parede. Coloquei minhas mãos por dentro da camisa dele e alisei suas costas enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e suas mãos na minha cintura por baixo da minha camiseta me apertava. Ele estava me deixando louca. Já havia mais de um mês desde a última vez que estivemos juntos dessa forma.

- Louis – suspirei – por favor...

Ele parou de me beijar e tirou minha camiseta e a dele também logo em seguida. Puxou-me em direção da cama e me deitou se deitando por cima de mim. Nos beijamos com fervor e já não sentia e nem pensava em mais nada. Sussurramos alguns "Eu te amo", "estava com saudades" e outras coisas durante todo o momento. Ele me completava, me fazia bem. E eu sabia que ele se sentia assim em relação a mim também. Ele havia dito isso, mas era ele quem me mantinha viva a cada dia. Com sua voz, seu jeito, sua risada, suas brincadeiras... Eu o amava de todas as formas possíveis.

POV Louis

Deitei ao lado de Eleanor e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Nossas respirações ainda aceleradas. A puxei pra mais perto de mim enquanto tentávamos recuperar nosso fôlego. Alguns minutos depois ela sussurrou um "obrigada" com sua voz um pouco abafada no meu pescoço e depositei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e disse que a amava.

Ficamos ali deitados juntos o resto do dia, apenas matando a saudade que estávamos um do outro. Mas para isso o tempo nunca seria o suficiente.


End file.
